Crows Calling at Night
by Bahaumaunt
Summary: She stays alone in the lonely room, her tears just like the rain...
1. Crows Calling at Night

**Crows Calling at Night**

Yellow clouds besides the walls; crows near the towers.  
Flying back, they caw, caw; calling in the boughs.  
In the loom she weaves brocade, the Qin river girl.  
Made of emerald yarn like mist, the windows hide her words.  
She stops the shuttle, sorrowful, and thinks of a distant man.  
She stays alone in the lonely room, her tears just like the rain

-Li Po


	2. Of Darkness

The rain fell hard on the window, creating a soft, steady beat not unlike a drum, filling the silent room with its melody. A small loom in the corner of the room created as a girl bent over it, her long dark hair covering her face. A click sounded- the loom began creating exotic green yarn that almost glistned in its beauty. This device was an instrument in the female's arms, as she ran her hands over it slowly, then suddenly stopped. The flash of lightning lit the room and luminated a sole tear running down her cheek.

---------------------

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" A dark figure darted through the air like a sparrow, his ebony-black wings filling the air with feathers. A dog-like beast with three tails whipped out beneath him, only to receive a flaming feather shot into him. It wailed its pain as a small portal appeared behind him, and he quickly ran into it. Dark floated down slowly, a feather held carefully in one hand, scanning the area.

A female voice filled the area, excited, "I think that's the last of them! Dark, sir!" A dark-haired girl garbed like a ninja sprang out from behind a bush, "Good job! You're so amazing!!"

Dark shock his head, his eyes filling with annoyance, "Evelyn, I told you already to stop following me. This'll never work, no matter how hard you try."

A laugh was Dark's response, "Silly willy walnut head! Doesn't mean I'll still try!" Her black eyes twinkled with delight at Dark's disgusted reaction to this.

Dark turned without word and flew into the sky, flying overtop trees and through forests for hours upon hours until he was certain this girl had stopped following her. At first it had been flattering that the village Demon Slayer had interest in him, but the more Dark had tried to escape her, the more she followed. It eventually grew to every battle, Evelyn would pop out of nowhere to congratulate him.

A flash of lightning brough Dark back to his senses. He had flown farther than he had intended, leaving the borders of the last city entirely- he was in completely new territory. Dark sighed. He was lost, and he knew it. Takai was the one with the sense of direction, not him. Once more, Dark sighed, as if hoping to awake his other half. Yet, Takai slipped only further away from him, still recovering from a recent ambush. Grinning, the phantom theif flew on, glad to be free from the chains of the mind of Takai and in the world for once. Though in the back of his mind, Dark felt a smalll cloud of worry for his other self- the poor kid had been in a horrible state for a couple days now.

Feeling all his warmth suddenly leave him, Dark halted, startled. The sky had grown unusually dark, and the clouds passed overhead, roaring with the fury of thunder, and crackling with the power of lightning. A loud caw echoed to his right, and Dark shot up in the air, feather in hand. Several crows flew around him, like vultures waiting for their prey's death. Shivering, Dark flew past them towards what looked like a tall, limbless tree off in the distance.

Takai stirred within him, softly and in a tired manner, _Dark… How many days have I been like this…?_

Dark flew on, silent, then answered, **Four days, Takai. What's wrong with you, you can normally take attacks like this.**

Takai took a few ragged breaths before spearking, _But not that many. So many uses of magic…It's too much for a human to handle, if you keep this up, I think I'll die…_

Dark scoffed, **As if you'd die. Whatever, rest a big more, I'm gonna explore a bit.  
**  
_…If you wish to…_

The tree grew closer as Dark, he realized with a jolt that it was a tall tower. And to his increasing annoyance, several crows littered on the roof and in the air around it. Dark chuckled to himself, **Maybe there'll be a sleeping beauty inside I can kiss.**, earning a groan from Takai. He flew at the largest window of the tower, preparing to unlock the window the enter.

------------------------

The loom had started once more, the Qin girl weaving brocades of intriquit designs and magnificent arrays of colors. A caw sounded louder than the thunder outside, causing her to turn her expressionless brown eyes to the window.

A boy stood in the window sill, one hand at the edge, not much older than her. His long, unusually dark hair fell past his handsom dark eyes as they held each other's gaze. The boy spoke in a whisper, a name that struck in his mind, though he had never heard of it before, "Kalia…"


End file.
